Siccum orbis
by Nyo-Koroiku
Summary: ShinHaru AU - Mientras la ciencia buscaba algún planeta similar a la tierra al cual migrar, la humanidad sería obligada a convivir en aquellas tierras áridas y escasas de vegetación que alguna vez llamaron 'hogar'. Shintaro Kisaragi estaba seguro de que el día de la salvación no llegaría. ― ¿Sabes? Yo… A mí me gustaría ver las flores por lo menos una vez, antes de morir…


**Kagerou Project no me pertenece; así mismo, ninguno de sus personajes.**

* * *

Probablemente nada cambiaría en el mundo ahora. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Eso era algo que todos sabían. Incluso los expertos mismos aseguraron la perdición del globo terráqueo, pero no necesariamente del ser humano.

Mientras la ciencia buscaba algún planeta similar a la tierra al cual migrar, la humanidad sería obligada a convivir en aquellas tierras áridas y escasas de vegetación que alguna vez llamaron 'hogar'.

Shintaro Kisaragi estaba seguro de que el día de la salvación no llegaría. La población mundial sobreviviente, que fue hasta ahora muy escasa, pasó más de doscientos años sin avance alguno.

Probablemente se pregunten, ¿Qué sucedió, exactamente?

Shintaro tenía esta misma duda. Con sus cinco años estaba dotado de una enorme inteligencia, y por eso mismo las autoridades le pusieron el ojo encima para futuro investigador, pero de todas formas, nada ni nadie llegaba a contestar sus interrogantes.

En los confines de internet, apenas había un poco de información.

Eso, hasta llegar a informarse con una página creada por revolucionarios, demasiado escondida en el rincón más oscuro de la red. El pequeño estuvo aliviado de leerla por completo antes de que al día siguiente la encontrara restringida.

Al parecer, todo inició cuando el calentamiento global hizo desistir al planeta, y como consecuencia, los polos glaciares de derritieron. El agua creada de aquello fue a parar a todo el mundo, y los archipiélagos desaparecieron, algunos países como Japón, Chile y muchos más se esfumaron del mapa, y lo que quedaba de los continentes solo eran pequeños sectores de tierras rodeados por mar.

El más grande, y declarado capital de los demás en caso de emergencia, fue lo que antes se conocía como Asia, que recibió el nombre de _"Primum"._ Con el tiempo, América del Norte, conocida como _"Tertium,_" fue enterrada bajo metros y metros de agua, lo que generó un revuelo por parte de Oceanía, alias _"Sextus",_ que también estaba siendo amenazada por el H2O que les llegaba hasta las rodillas.

Bajo este concepto, América del Sur _[Secundo]_, África _[Quarto,],_ y Europa _[Quintus]_ se unieron con _Primum_, haciendo que su población fuese donde más tierra había, y de esa forma generando una metrópolis.

Justamente, el lugar donde Shintaro y su familia vivía.

Con el pasar del tiempo, el humano continuó su vida durante años y años, hasta que el aire desistió también, y el cielo fue cubierto por una gruesa capa de smog que no solo imposibilitó la inhalación del oxígeno, sino que también contaminó el agua, generando la lluvia ácida necesaria para terminar de matar las pocas plantas que quedaban.

Gracias a esto la mayoría de la población murió, excepto los más resistentes y capacitados, quienes siguieron adelante para sobrevivir. Estos mismos nombraron a lo que antes había sido una tierra rica en cosechas y medioambientes como _"Siccum orbis"._

El primer invento que facilitó la estabilidad fue uno que ya existía, pero ahora era indispensable. Máscaras de gas. Estuvieron a disposición de todos, y se entregaban gratis.

El aire siguió empeorando, y tuvieron que derivar a máscaras de oxígeno, las cuales también protegían los ojos de los gases tóxicos. El oxígeno como se lo conocía ahora era veneno, y el ser humano debió alimentarse vía intravenosa por décadas, hasta la invención de otro artefacto milagroso.

En compensación por sus palabras vacías, la ciencia mejoró el estilo de vida que los humanos llevaban. Generó un centro general a base de las pocas plantas restantes, preservándolas y reproduciéndolas, y de esa forma las protegió del 'exterior' con un sistema hermético.

Las casas sufrieron esta misma modificación, muriendo así mismo las personas de bajo nivel social, que fueron abandonadas de esta modernización y del alimento intravenoso.

Con el tiempo, más actualizaciones se sumaban a los hogares, añadiendo lo que más le gustaba a Shintaro; el tubo purificador. El invento prevenía el ingreso de aire contaminado a los edificios y domicilios. Como su nombre lo señalaba, resultaba ser un conducto hecho de vidrio grueso que se encontraba delante de toda puerta que permitía la entrada a los lugares habitables.

Se ingresaba de un lado y las compuertas detrás [con sensor integrado para no aplastar a nadie] se cerraban. En el interior se rociaban químicos tan fuertes como para matar a alguien, así que se requería tener la máscara de oxígeno en su lugar según el proceso se generaba, y luego de que el aire infectado se purificaba con los sintéticos, estos mismos se neutralizaban. Finalizada la etapa de transformación, las compuertas delanteras se abrían para permitir el ingreso a la edificación. Una vez dentro de esta las máscaras podían ser retiradas.

Para salir se hacía lo mismo, solo que sin la fase de purificación.

Cada casa portaba un jardín compacto, que al igual que toda la vivienda, estaba aislado del exterior y se conectaba a todas las habitaciones, proporcionando el aire necesario. Las plantas son mantenidas con lámparas de luz ultravioleta, y agua salada la cual estaba sometida a un proceso que extraía el 70% de los contaminantes y salinos.

El agua dulce obtenida de los glaciares derretidos era únicamente destinada al consumo humano. Ni para limpiar platos, bañarse, o cualquier otra necesidad. Para eso está el mismo H2O que se utiliza para las plantas.

Aunque, a pesar de haber vegetación, las estaciones ya no hacían el mismo efecto que antes, provocando que las flores dejasen de existir.

Las flores…

Shintaro podía admitir que eso era una de las cosas más importantes para él ahora, y no precisamente por gusto.

Permítanme contarles la historia de un joven que perdió a su madre, y junto a ella, la capacidad de mover desde la rodilla hacia abajo. Su nombre era Haruka Kokonose, y ya estaba acostumbrado a vivir confinado en una silla de ruedas. Debido a esto le correspondía quedarse en casa todo el tiempo, según su padre salía a trabajar e intentar mantener a su hijo incapacitado.

Un día, aquel hombre llegó a casa con una mujer, quien se presentó a sí misma como una amiga de trabajo. Una obvia mentira, ya que, con el simple pasar de unos meses, aquella fémina se volvió su 'madre'. Él no necesitaba otra mamá, ni tampoco quería que su padre olvidase a la persona que había amado con todo su corazón. Así que, aunque sonase cruel, rezó a Dios para que esa señora no volviese a la casa y se esfumara del mundo.

Pero era incluso irónico que siguiese creyendo en un Dios luego de despertar con la decepción de no poder caminar. Con sus cinco años, estaba imposibilitado de hacer lo que otros niños podían. Aunque no se perdía de mucho, siendo que los jóvenes no podían tener un contacto de más de una hora con el exterior.

Su manera de ver el mundo cambió con la llegada de Shintaro a la familia. Él era hijo de su padre y su madrastra. _"No necesito un hermano. No lo quiero. No". _Eso es lo que había pensado hasta el día de ver el pequeño cuerpo durmiendo en sus brazos. Era tan tranquilo y diminuto que tuvo miedo de romperlo incluso.

Y con los años, Haruka cumplió diez, y Shintaro cinco. El pequeño continuaba tan tranquilo y neutral como el inicio de su existencia, y el Kokonose cada día se sentía más apegado a él. No debía olvidar que la mitad de su sangre era la misma, y quisiera o no, era su hermano después de todo.

Un día de tranquilidad, Haruka convenció a su padre de dar un paseo con Shintaro a pesar de que las calles no eran muy aptas para aquello. Se equipó con la máscara de oxígeno y una fotografía escondida en sus bolsillos, llevándose a sí mismo con la silla de ruedas y siendo seguido por el pequeño Shintaro, que debía dar pasos largos para no ser dejado atrás.

Luego de colarse entre multitudes de personas que continuaban su atareada vida, el Kokonose mayor logró llevar al menor cerca de un campo vacío y seco. Era parecido a un desierto por la tierra quebrada debido a la ausencia de agua, y el sol dando de pleno sobre la capa gruesa de smog, que proporcionaba la impresión de un cielo nublado en marrón. Retiró la imagen en su bolsillo y la extendió hacia Shintaro, quien ladeó la cabeza hacia un costado.

― Hey, Shintaro… ―Llamó a su nombre suavemente, recibiendo a cambio un murmuro. ― ¿Tienes idea de lo que son esas cosas? ― Preguntó luego, en un tono apagado por la máscara de oxígeno sobre su rostro. Podía dar por hecho que la voz del más pequeño sería completamente idéntica debido a las mismas condiciones.

― No lo sé… ― Haruka rió con dulzura, sabiendo que la respuesta era predecible.

― Se llaman flores. ― Informó, sin recibir réplica alguna luego de eso. Era como si el joven se hubiese sumido dentro de la imagen, y ahora no pudiese dejar de observarla. Para el menor de los Kokonose, aquel campo de manchas coloridas era algo totalmente nuevo, de lo cual nunca había sido conocedor antes. ― ¿Sabes? Yo… ― El joven paralítico continuó, llevando la vista hacia adelante, justo donde aquel campo de nada, seco y muerto. ― A mí me gustaría ver las flores por lo menos una vez, antes de morir… Y no en una fotografía, ni en un cuadro, sino…

Extendió su mano en vano, hacia la ilusión plasmada en su alma. Era de esperar que fuese un sueño incapaz de cumplirse. Shintaro desvió la mirada hacia él, dándole una fija y persistente ojeada.

Él quería a su hermano, bastante. Siempre había estado a su lado, y también ayudó en cada cosa que él necesitaba. Si tuviese que dibujar una familia en una hoja de papel, seguramente Haruka sería el primero de todos que plasmaría con crayones de diversos colores.

Que ahora aquella persona estuviese confesándole uno de sus más intensos deseos era…

― Haruka… ― A pesar de ser familia, el jovencito nunca fue capaz de decirle 'hermano' ni una sola vez. Lo veía como un héroe, o un ejemplo a seguir, incluso. Una vez el rostro del llamado volteó hacia él, volvió a extender la fotografía entregada, devolviéndola.

Luego de unos segundos de silencio, Shintaro caminó hasta quedar delante de su hermano, captando toda la atención que hasta entonces estaba en el campo seco.

― Yo haré que veas las flores. Lo prometo. ― Declaró, completamente seguro. A cambio, Haruka no pudo hacer más que cacaraquear por lo bajo, viéndose en sus hombros los movimientos causados por su cuerpo al aguantar la risa. Puede que sonase cruel, pero se lo había tomado como una pequeña broma, una promesa de niños que sería olvidada con el tiempo.

― Muchas gracias… Estoy seguro de que lo lograrás. ― Mintió descaradamente, generando de esa forma una influencia que nunca habría creído. Shintaro se tomó aquello como un impulso, como la frase que marcaría el camino de su vida. Mientras el mayor creía que nunca pasaría, el menor ya estaba planeando la manera de lograr su sueño.

El deseo de su hermano era su propio anhelo, también.

Al volver a casa y caer la noche, Shintaro se fue a dormir con la seguridad de que Haruka no iba a fallecer sin observar un campo hermoso y repleto de flora colorida. Su hermano era cinco años mayor que él, así que debería apresurarse.

Y como había supuesto luego de leer aquel artículo de internet, no sería nada fácil.

* * *

_Seh, seh, ya sé lo que dirán; "Nyo, Nyo, ¿Cómo es que tardaste tanto en escribir el último capítulo de 'Sueños' y ahora vienes con un proyecto nuevo dos días después?" o "Te falta terminar 'Enfermedad'". Y yo diré; HUE._

_Hago lo que quiero (¿?_

_Y sí, prepárense porque este fic en sí será más serio que los otros, y de paso tendrá uno de mis fetiches [Cofcof_Incesto_Cofcof] así que si no les agrada pues ya pueden retirarse de aquí (¿?_

_Esto es solo un prólogo, así que espero que me apoyen con la idea de esta historia www._

_Sin más que decir~._


End file.
